


What I See But Only Now Discover

by navaan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassed Steve Rogers, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Cap IM Tiny RB Round 11: GauntletSteve does not expect to find Tony in the training room.





	What I See But Only Now Discover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 11: Gauntlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040641) by [cap_ironman_community_mod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_ironman_community_mod/pseuds/cap_ironman_community_mod). 



Natasha is in her training gear and her brow is sweaty and her cheeks are red. It must have been a good workout. "Here," she says and pushes a bottle of some isotonic drink into his hands. "Drink now and make sure you swallow. You don't want to do that when you go in."

She hums and walks off like there's nothing more to say.

Steve doesn't get her half the time.

Pondering her last words he takes a drink from the bottle just as he enters the gym, only to realize the gym isn't empty after all. Someone is punching the sandbag and Steve half expects it to be Sam or Rhodes, because these two have been doing a lot of workouts down here lately. 

He absentmindedly sips his sports drink, Natasha’s words already forgotten. The sound of quick punches leads him towards the back of the training room and then stops. When he finally sees the person who is reaching for a towel, he spits out is drink in embarrassed surprise.

“Rogers?”

Tony.

Tony sweaty and looking at him confusedly. 

“Steve? Earth to Cap?”

Tony with his training shirt ridden up like it’s on purpose.

“Hello?”

“I…” he stammers and Tony frowns a bit. “I didn’t expect you…”

“To train?”

_To be even more attractive when sweaty and showing off your well defined body._

He must be red like beet. Without much success he tries to clear his throat and get out some words that make sense. “No, I knew… I know..” He takes a moment to calm down. _Captain America in the war room_ , he thinks to himself. “Of course you train. You don’t do it here usually. You do it back at the Tower, not here at the compound.”

“I pay for this stuff, so I think I can occasionally use it, huh?”

Steve chuckles, and tries very hard not to stare at the still exposed stomach. “Of course,” he says and smiles - and only when his eyes snap up, does he realize that he’s been staring.

And that he’s been caught.

Tony is watching him with a questioning frown.

Then - slowly - he smiles.

“Look at that,” he says and strokes a hand across his stomach.

And battle trained reflexes and stubborn will to never give up fail him. He follows the motion with his eyes.

Tony’s smile becomes a delighted grin. 

But he doesn’t tease, doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t make fun of him or runs away either.

Steve’s own embarrassed expression turns into a tentative smile. 

“Want to join me for a workout?” he asks, trying to find his own pigheaded confidence again. 

When Tony quirks his eyebrows quizzically he realizes how that sounded and feels the blood rush up to his cheeks.

Tony laughs. “I wanted to go for a swim in that famed pool I’m paying for. Maybe we can… swim. Together. For a start,” he suggests.

Grateful and perhaps less embarrassed now that _he thinks he knows_ that Tony is also interested, he nods.

“I’d like that.”

He isn’t thinking of seeing more of Tony’s bod exposed to his gaze or anything like that. No. Not at all. Shaking his head to clear it, he watches as Tony walks for the showers and says: “Let me get my swimming trunks.”

“Oh,” Tony calls back over his shoulder just before he vanishes around the corner. “Who said anything about trunks?”


End file.
